Prince x Prince
by Illyasviel Solace
Summary: Severus yang tak pernah mengetahui siapa ayahnya, dan ibunya juga telah tiada, sehingga dia hidup seorang diri. Severus menghabiskan hari harinya dengan belajar dan kerja sambilan, tanpa memiliki teman seorangpun. Suatu hari tiba tiba di hadapan Severus muncul seorang pangeran tampan (eaa) berambut hitam berantakan! Inilah kisah Cinderella man modren.
1. chapter 1

Prince x Prince

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling, Tha Happy Prince (Manga)

ini sebenernya cross tapi karena manganya gak ada crossnya jadi kutulis gak cross

Pairing : James. P x Severus. S

Gendre : Romance, Fantasy, School life

Rated : T

Warning : OCC, TO MUCH TYPO, YAOI, NON MAGIC (MUGGLE), ALL BOYS, DLL

"DONT LIKE. DONT READ"

Sumarry :

Severus yang tak pernah mengetahui siapa ayahnya, dan ibunya juga telah tiada, sehingga dia hidup seorang diri. Severus menghabiskan hari harinya dengan belajar dan kerja sambilan, tanpa memiliki teman seorangpun. Suatu hari tiba tiba di hadapan Severus muncul seorang pangeran tampan (eaa~) berambut hitam berantakan!

Inilah kisah Cinderella man modren.

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Chap : 1. My First meet.

'kemudian Cinderella pun menikah dengan pangeran. Dan keduanya hidup bersama dan bahagia selamanya' Aku yang masih kecil selalu mendengar kata itu di akhir kisah dongeng itu.

Severus terbangun karena terpaan sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamar Severus. Setelah bangun Severus langsung cuci muka, mandi, beres beres, cuci baju, dan memasak sarapan dan bekal. Hari ini juga semua sudah beres.

Severus berdoa sebentar, lalu tiba tiba cincin kalungnya putus.

"ahh... rantainya..." kata Severus pelan sambil mengambil cincinnya yang jatuh

'pertanda buruk' pikir Severus dalam hati

'akan kuperbaiki saat pulang nanti'

"aku berangkat" kata Severus pelan lalu pergi kesekolah

"Dia keluar, hari inipun di tepat waktu yang sama. Seperti yang dilaporkan, dia akurat , bagaikan jam" kata seseorang berambut hitam berantakan di dalam mobil.

 **Skip Time**

'Ting Tong Ting Tong' bunyi bell pulang sekolah

Severus sudah berisiap pulang

"mana mungkin" "aku ingin pulang" "katanya gak boleh pulang sampai bisa menjawab soal ini, sensei benar benar kejam ya..." terdengar obrolan yang sampai ke telinga Severus saat melewati segerombolan lelaki yang dihukum

"ah, Severus-san" panggil sebuah suara di belakang Severus, Severus pun menoleh pada laki laki itu

"uhh... hari Rabu atau Kamis, kalau kau ada waktu setelah pulang sekolah..." kata anak laki laki itu

"aku ada kerja sambilan di kedua hari itu" kata Severus memoting ucapan anak laki laki itu

"ka-kalau begitu... hari Jum'at..." kata laki laki itu

"aku ada kerja" kata Severus

"kalau ada waktu senggang..." kata laki laki itu

"aku ada kerja sambilan setiap hari" kqtq Severus

"ka-kalau begitu tidak usah..." kata anak laki laki itu putus asa

"begitu? baiklah" kata Severua lalu berbalik dan berjalan pulang

"Sayang sekali Tom" "menyerah sajalah, bukan salah mu juga. Dia memang tidak bisa bersosialisasi. Dia memang pintar dalam hal pelajaran, tetapi kita tidak paham apa yang ia pikirkan" kata salah dua orang dari gerombolan anak laki laki itu

Severus berbalik dan berjalan ke arah gerombolan itu

"Eh!? tunggu... Apa kedengaran?" kata seseorang yang tadi

Severus lalu mengambil pensil dari tangan si anak yang tadi berbicara lalu menuliskan rumus di bukunya "ini salah" kata Severus "kalau memakai rumus yang ini, soalnya akan bisa dijawab" kata Severus lalu menaruh mengembalikan pensil anak laki laki itu dan berjalan pulang "permisi".

"te-terima kasih..." kata anak tadi

"dia memang aneh ya" "ah akhirnya terpecahkan" "padahal dulu dia sedikit lebih ramah, mungkin dia menjadi seperti itu karena ibunya meninggal" kata seseorang.

Ibu Severus, Eileen benar benar orang yang tidak beruntung. Contohnya, disaat lupa membawa payung, hujan deran turun. Disaat terburu buru karena kereta api yang ditungganginya akan berangkat, dia di tolak oleh pintu pemeriksa tiket otomatis.

Sebagai orang tua tunggal, tentu kehidupannya sangatlah susah. Tetapi anehnya Eileen selalu tersenyum riang walau terkena masalah

'Dalam hidup ada kebahagian dan kesedihan~ tak apa apa. Selanjutnya psti akan ada hal baik~' kata Eileen dulu saat masih hidup.

Severus pernah berpikir bahwa dia dilahirkan hanya untuk menutupi ketidak beruntungan ibunya saja. 'cuacanya bagus' pikir Severus

Bagi Severus, hidup dalam kesendiriannya itu terasa sangat nyaman dan damai baginya.

'Ting Tong, Kelas 1A, Severus Snape. Harap segera datang ke ruang kepala sekolah, Sekali lagi Severus Snape kelas 1A, Harap segera datang ke ruang kepala sekolah, terima kasih Ting Tong'

Severus berpikir untuk apa dia di panggil, lalu ai sampai di ruang kepala sekolah, setelah masuk... bagaikan petir di siang bolong...

"Selamat siang. Perkenalkan, Beliau adalah Putra Mahkota kerajaan Altennia, Pangeran James" kata seseorang yang pendek sambil memperkenalkan James kepada Severus

James berlutut ala pangeran dan meraih tangan Severus "akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu Severus" kata James sambil tersenyum lembut

Mata Severus membelalak "pangeran..." kata Severus kecil 'Pangeran asli!?' pikir Severus tak percaya

"di Altennia ada sekolah yang berfiliasi dengan sekolah kita. Raja yang sekarang juga merupakan direktur sekolah kita. Kali ini pangeran datang ke Jepang sebagai perwakilan beliau" kata Kepala sekolah menjelaskan kepada Severus

Severus tak terlalu mendengarkan penjelasan itu karena merasa risih tangannya masih di penggang.

"Mohon rahasiakan hal ini pada orang lain ya" kata pria yang tadi memperkenalkan pangeran itu dengan tersenyum

Severus menoleh padanya "Permisi. Tolong minta dia untuk melepaskan tangan saya" kata Severus karena tangannya tak mau dilepaskan juga padahal sudah Severus tarik tarik.

Si pria itu menghiraukan pwrmintaan Severus lalu berkata "Sebenarnya, yang mulia mengetahui situasimu, dan yang mulia bersedia untuk memberikan bantuan pada anda. Kehilangan ibu kandung pasti membuat hidup anda menderita" kata pria itu dengan nada kasihan (?)

Severus yang mendengarkan hal itu lalu ber negative thinking. 'Ini pasti jebakan! Ada udang dibalik batu!" pikir Severus. lalu Severus menepis tangan pangeran (James) dan berkata "Tidak perlu. Aku sama sekali tidak menderita. Kalau ingin pura pura jadi orang baik, cari saja orang lain!" kata Severua dengan nada sarcam (gitu kan ya tulisannya?)

Semuanya hening...

"ehh?" beo si kepala sekolah karena kaget mendengar jawaban dari Severus

"Saya permisi dulu" kata Severus sambil membungkuk 15 dan jalan pergi dari sana.

"ma-maafkan saya" "Severus-san, tunggu sebentar!" semua di dalam agak panik karena Severus pergi begitu saja. James yang melihat itu terpana.

 **SEVERUS POV** Dulu, aku pernah bertanya satu kali.

 _"ibu, ayah itu orangnya seperti apa?" aku bertanya pada ibuku_ _lalu ibuku menjawab sambil tersenyum ceria "dia itu seperti pangeran"_ Sejak saat itu aku kesal mendengar kata 'pangeran'

'aku jadi mengingat hal yang menjengkelkan. Padahal dulu aku yang bertanya' batinku sambil mendengus.

ahh... orang ini (ibuku) adalah orang yang tak bisa diandalkan. Ibu selalu saja menjaga baik baik cincin tua pemberian ayah itu, dia percaya akan "takdir" dan terus menunggu hingga nafas terkahirnya. Aku tidaj suka ibuku yang seperti itu.

"!" aku ditabrak oleh seseorang.

"Aduh... SAKIIT! TANGANKU PATAH! TANGANKU PASTI PATAH!" teriak orang yang menabrakku tadi

"Apa kau tak apa Icchan!?" tanya teman orang itu

aku kaget. 'Bukankah aku yang ditabrak!? kenapa malah mereka yang kesakitan!?' batinku

"kau harus bayar biaya dokternya" kata orang yang tadi menabrakku.

'penipu! ahh! kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan penipu disaat seperti ini!? menybalkan sekali' batinku

aku melihat sekitarku 'lihatkan? semua manusia itu tak berperasaan. Tidak akan ada yang mau berurusan dengan hal seperti ini. Lebih baik aku sendirian saja. Aku bersyukur menolak pangeran jejadian tadi' batinku

"ah. sakit... hei, hidung bengkok, kau mematamematahkan tanganku. Kalau begini aku tak akan bisa kerja. Tapi kalau mau, kau boleh membayarnya dengan sesuatu selain uang kok" kata orang tadi

aku menghela nafasku lalu berkata "aku mengerti. Biar kupanggil polisi." kataku

"Hah!? Polisi!? Akan kulaporkan hal ini ke pengadilan! PENGADILAN!" kata orang itu

"Kalau begitu, kita lakukan pemeriksaan medis di rumah sakit" jawabku dengan nada datar

"KAU JANGAN BERLAGAK!" kata orang tadi siap memukulku.

Aku menutup mataku dan sudah bersiap merasakan rasa sakit. Tetapi aku tak merasakan apa apa. Aku membuka mataku, Aku melihat pangeran yang tadi memegang tangan seorang penipu itu.

 **Normal POV**

Severus kaget "pangeran... James?" tanya Severus dengan suara ragu ragu

2 preman itu mendengar kata Severus yang memanggil James dengan tambahan embel embelan 'pangeran' dan berkata "PANGERAN!?" lalu salah satu melihat baju James "BAJU APAAN ITU!? KAU PANGERAN DARI MANA!?" tanyanya

"Kerajaan Altennia" kata James dengan polos

"DIMANA ITU!?" tanya preman itu lagi

"..." James diam dan berfikir

"kenapa kau ada disini sendirian? Mana ajudanmu!?" tanya Severus

"aku sedang menyamar" kata James polos

'menyamar apanya! Ini mananya yang menyamar!?' batin Severus

"Jangan abaikan kami! Mau kalian pangeran atau raja kami tak peduli! Tangan temnaku patah. Beri ganti rugi!" kata preman tersebut

James berfikir "... baiklah. kalau begitu, silahkan ambil tanganku" kata James sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke depan 2 preman itu

"hah?"

"mata dibayar mata, gigi dibayar gigi, tangan dibayar tangan. Itu pertukaran yang setimpal bukan?" tanya James

James mengeluarkan pedangnya "apa yang kau lakukan!?" kata Severus pada James saat dia mengeluarkan pedangnya

"terserah mau dipotong atau dipatahkan. Lakukan saja sesukamu" kata James

"ini menarik...!" kata preman itu

James menyodorkan pedangnya ke leher preman itu. "Tapi, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama nanti pada tanganmu" kata James

Kali ini semuanya memperhatikan mereka.

"ah. Pak polisi! sebelah sini" kata Severus melambaikan tangannya

Preman itu lalu menoleh ke arah Severus melambaikan tangannya. Tepat disaat itu Severus menendang selangka preman itu, lalu menarik tangan James kabur.

mereka sudah berlari cukup jauh. Severus terengah engah. Tidak biasanya dia berlari seperti ini.

"Severus... seranganmu tadi itu lumayan kejam" kata James ke Severus

"Kau sendiri membawa senjata tajam! eh... tunggu sebentar... kau bisa bahasa Jepang!?" kata Severua agak berteriak

"ehh? apakah aneh?" tanya James

"bahasamu juga lumayan sopan" Kata Severus

"benarkah? syukurlah" Kata James sambil tersenyum lembut.

'ini mencurigakan! penampilannya seperti orang asing tapi pasif menggunakan bahasa Jepang.' pikir Severus 'ahh... aku harus segera pulang' batin Severus

"terima kasih atas pertolongamu tadi. Sampai jumpa" kata Severus agak dingin

"ahh! Severus!" James menarik tangan Severus "maukah kau ke Altennia bersamaku?" tanya James

sesaat hening.

"Kenapa?" tanya Severus datar

"Eh? ah.. aku telah jatuh cinta padamu!" kata James agak bersemu

"Aku tak terlalu menyukaimu" kata Severus datar lalu berbalik berjalan pergi

"langsung ditolak!?" kata James sambil mengikuti Severus

"permisi. Aku sudah telat untuk kerja sambilanku" kata Severus dingin tetap berjalan pergi

"apa kamu malu? atau ada masalah lain?" kata James

"Aku tidak berminat padamu. Aku juga tidak berminat untuk pergi ke negaramu" kata Severus, lalu ia melihat lampu tanda menyebrang sudah hijau, dia langsung menerobos

"se... SEVERUS!" James lalu menarik Severus lalu memeluknya

"ha-hampir saja kau ditabrak" kata James pelan

"bahaya ya" "kenapa mobil itu?" "apakah dua orang itu sedang syuting film yaoi?" kata banya orang yang disana

Severua membeku sebentar 'ahh... kagetnya...'

"Severus?" James berbisik pada Severus tepat di telinga Severua

DEG

"kau tak apa apa?" tanya James pada Severus

Severus berdiri "tidak" katanya datar Prediksinya hari ini tepat. hari ini adalah hari sial bagi Severus

'ukh... kakiku terkilir' batin Severus

"Severus, kakimu..."

"aku tak apa." kata Severus datar dan dingin 'gawat... sakit sekali'

"tapi..."

"tidak usah hiraukan aku" kata Severus sambil kembali berjalan "aku lebih baik sendiri!" kata Severus

James masih mengikutinya

"aku tak ingin diganggu siapapun. aku lebih suka kehidupan yang tenang, datar, dan normal. pangeran atau apapun itu..."

James menariknya, dan memeluknya

PRANG

sebuah lemari kaca jatuh dari atas

Severus membeku. 'a-apa ini... masalah datang silih berganti. Ini seperti... ibuku... TIDAK!' teriak Snape dalam batin

 _"maaf_ _, pip"_ kata seseorang di telfon

'aku dipecat ya... pada akhirnya dibatalkan di saat saat terakhir. Kaki terkilir ini tidak berguna' batin Severus

'apakah keberuntunganku akan lenyap? Atau karma ibuku yang belum sempat dilunasi dijatuhkan kepadaku? Selain itu level ke sialannya bertambah berat' batin Severus

'yang penting sekarang... masalah utamanya adalah... orang ini' batin Severus

"biar kurawat lukamu dulu!" kata James

"tidak usah"

"setidaknya biar aku antar sampai rumah"

"tidak perlu. rumahku tinggal belok sini sa... ja..." Kata Severus

"pantas aku dengar suara "whuss" ternyata apinya langsung menyebar" "ledakan gas?" "untuk tidak ada orang saat kejadian." kata para tetangga

James menatap Severus "apa rumahmu... disini?" kata James sedikit tak percaya, karena yang dilihat sekarang hanya sisa sisa kayu kerangka rumah yang terbakar.

"cincinya..." Kata Severus pelan sambil berjalan mendekati rumahnya

"Severus!" James menariknya dan lagi lagi memeluknya

Kayu kayu hangus sisa kerangka rumah itu roboh.

"hai jangan masuk!" kata salah satu pemadam kebakaran disana

"ta-tapi cincinku..." kata Severus

"disini berbahaya! jadi jangan masuk!" kata pemadam itu

"maafkan kami" kata James

Lalu ia melihat Severus "cincin yang kau maksud itu..."

"peninggalan dari ibuku" kata Severus dengan nada agak dingin

"ehh... berarti itu benda yang sangat berharga..." kata James

"tidak juga. karena aku benci ibuku." kata Severus datar 'ya. Walaupun dia meninggalkanku, aku tak peduli. Barang barangnya... juga kenanganya... suatu saat pasti akan menghilang atau kulupakan.' batin Severus untuk menghiburnya

"Severus" panggil 2 orang, seorang laki laki dan seorang perempuan seumurannya lalu berjalan ke arah Severus.

"Remus, Lily" kata Severus

"syukurlah! Kau tak apa apa, kan Sev?" tanya Remus khawatir

"Aku tak menyangka hal seperti ini bisa terjadi." kata Lily

"tidak apa apa, untungnya tak ada korban" Kata Severus dengan nada lembut dan tersenyum tipis

"Sev, kau mirip seperti ibumu dulu ya" kata Remus

"eh?"

"Remmy benar Sev, dalam keadaan seperti apapun, kau selalu tersenyum dan berkata "tidak apa apa" saat ibumu dulu berkata begitu pun aku lega." kata Lily

"aku dan ibuku tidak sama Remus, Lily" kata Severus

"ehh?"

'aku berbeda dengan ibuku. aku tidak merasa "tidak apa apa" karena, aku tak bisa tersenyum seperti ibuku' batin Severus 'bahkan menangis pun...'

Tiba tiba, James menggendong Severus _bride style_ lalu menutupi wajah Severus dengan wajahnya

"maaf menggangu perbincangan kalian. Tetapi saya harus mengobati lukanya sekarang" kata James

Severus kaget. "ahh... to-tolong turunkan aku! a-aku bisa jalan sendiri!" kata Severus dengan wajah yang memerah.

"kamu tidak apa apa? Apa kamu yakin?" tanya James pada Severus

Severus terdiam menatap mata James 'dalam kesendirianku... akutak membutuhkan apa pun..aku tak butuh kesedihan, kebahagiaan, ataupun pangeran yang ditakdirkan untukku. Karena... aku tak ingin kehilangan apa pun lagi' pikir Severus

"turunkan aku atau ku tendang kau" ancam Severus dingin setelah memecah lamuan galaunya tadi

"noo~ i dont want~" kata James dengan nada seperti anak kecil

"lepaskan!" kata Severus sambil mendorong menjauh wajah James

"uwaa! hei!" protes James

dan selama perjalanan ke rumah sang pangeran James, Severus terus saja mendorong dan memaksa James untuk menurunkannya~

 **Skip Time** Severus sudah ada di dalam rumah (manor) pangeran James.

Severus telah duduk di sofa sambil menatap langit langit 'langit langitnya tinggi...' pikir Severus

tiba tiba, ada seorang laki laki (butler) membawakan teh padanya "silahkan" kata seorang butler itu

"ah, terima kasih" kata Severus 'apa dia pelayan disini?' pikir Severus

'apa ini hotel? Ada berapa kamar?' batin Severus ngelantur *slap*

Severus lalalu melihat tumpukan kardus di ujung ruangan 'itu apa?' batin Severus

Seakan mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Severus, si butler berkata "ahh... barang pesanan yang mulia James sudah tiba, cepat dan praktis ya"

'barang pesanan James?' pikir Severus

Severus pun menyesap tehnya sedikit demi sedikit 'ah, teryata enak' batin Severus

"kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" Katabutler itu seelah melihat Jameskembali membawa kotak PPPK.

sebelum si butler benar benar pergi dia ada membisikan sesuatu pada James /sesuatu yang ada di hatiku~ *author di tendang James*

James berlutut di depan Severus "coba perlihatkan kakimu." Kata James

"ah, aku bisa sen-..." kata Severus terpotong karena kakinya sudah di obati James duluan sebelum kata katanya selesai

Severus melihat bagaimana James memperban kakinya yang terkilir 'pangeran sungguhan ternyata suka memaksa.' pikir Severus. ia melihat wajah James 'bulu matanya panjang. Dan setelah dilihat dengan jelas... dia tampan... wajahnya bagaikan pangeran dari kisah dongeng... membuatku iri saja' pikir Severus

"perlihatkan kaki yang satunya lagi." Kata James

"ehh? ahh... iya" kata Severus memperlihatkan kakinya yang satunya lagi

James lalu memegang kaki yang satunya lagi, dan mengikatkan sesuatu di kaki Severus.

'Eh? Satunya lagi? Hah? Rantai?' Pikir Severua shock dan diam. Lalu Severus bertanya " apa... ini...?" tanya Severus dengan nada agak dingin

"barang yang kubeli" Kata James sambil nyengir nyengir

"ini barang berkualitas hebat yang bagian dalamnya dilapisi bahan yang lembut, jadi dipakai berapa jam dan hari pun tidak akan menimbulkan bekas~. Rantai ini slain mampu menahan beban lebih dari 1 ton, juga ringan dan..." Jelas James dengan senyum bahagia diwajahnya "BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU BODOH!" Potong Severus dengan berteriak dan dengan nada kesal

Senyum James hilang mendengar teriakan kesal Severus, lalu ia menarik naik kaki Severus yang sudah diikat rantai elektrik.

"dengan begini, kamu tak akan pergi ke mana pun." Kata James

Lalu James melakukan kadebon (kalau gak salah gitu tulisannya) pada Severus yang duduk di Sofa "Tenang saja, kita akan bahagia selamanya... Severus" Kata James dengan senyum sadis di wajahnya.

 **TBC**

yuho~ hehe *senyum senyum*

Akhirnya jadi JamSevnya, kalau di pikir pikir, Severus OOC banget ya~ dan entah dilihat bagaimanapun pasti bakal lebih seru kalau Drarry, tapi aku pingin bikin JamSev, ahh sudahlah~

kalau kalian mau tanya, gimana jadinya sama ffn "Twins Riddle" nya~ ya~ aku males ngelanjutin hehe *Ditabok Yuzu* te-tenang, akan kulanjutkan... tapi besok besok kalau niat~ *langsung di bacok di sekolah ama Yuzu*

Sekalian karena aku sudah curcol, jadi aku mau ngasih kalian pilihan kalau baca ffn HarPot, Kalau ada yang tertarik baca fanfiction, coba baca "My Twins", ama "New Generation of Wirzarding World" Omg, aku suka banget sama 2 cerita it, Kyaa~

okey okey, aku sudab puas curcol, btw thank yang udah mau ngebaca Prince x Prince ya .

Jangan lupa kalau kalian niat aja sih, RnR ya~ .


	2. 2

Prince x Prince

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling, Tha Happy Prince (Manga)

ini sebenernya cross tapi karena manganya gak ada crossnya jadi kutulis gak cross

Pairing : James. P x Severus. S

Gendre : Romance, Fantasy, School life

Rated : T

Warning : OCC, TO MUCH TYPO, YAOI, NON MAGIC (MUGGLE), ALL BOYS, DLL

"DONT LIKE. DONT READ"

Sumarry :

Severus yang tak pernah mengetahui siapa ayahnya, dan ibunya juga telah tiada, sehingga dia hidup seorang diri. Severus menghabiskan hari harinya dengan belajar dan kerja sambilan, tanpa memiliki teman seorangpun. Suatu hari tiba tiba di hadapan Severus muncul seorang pangeran tampan (eaa~) berambut hitam berantakan!

Inilah kisah Cinderella man modren.

Chap 2 : New Life

"ahh... akhirnya aku menemukanmu, wahai Cinderellaku." kata seseorang

"Tidak, tidak. Kau salah orang" jawabnya

"Tidak salah kok, lihatlah" kata seseorang itu lalu menarik rantai yang mengikat kaki kanan Severus "ini sangat pas dikakimu" kata orang itu sambil memberikan Devils smile.

Severus terbangun dari mimpinya dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya, 'tadi itu hanya mimpi' lalu ia melihat kaki kanannya, ada rantai elektrik yang mengikat kakinya. 'dan... aku belum terbangun dari mimpiku...' lalu ia menghela nafas

Dia mengingat ngingat kejadian semalam

 **Play Back**

 _"Dengan begini kamu tak akan pergi kemanapun, tenang saja. Kita akan Bahagia selamanya... My Severus" kata seorang pangeran_

 _'Deg'_

 _Lalu 1 hantaman keras mengenai perut sang pangeran_.

S _ang pangeran terjatuh di lantai lalu mengaduh_

 _"aku mau tidur" kata Severus lalu kabur ke kamar yang sudah disiapkan untuknya_

 **Back Normal**

'ahh... aku jadi memukulnya... apa akan jadi masalah tidak, ya?' pikir Severus

Severus memandang rantai elektronik itu.

'ada 8 digit -- 100.000.000 kali.' Severus memperhatikan rantainya

'Sekali gagal memmasukan data selama 3 detik = 300.000.000 detik' pikirnya

'jadi, kira kira ini akan menghabiskan 3472 harii 5 jam 20 menit. Okey kita memulai dari 0000-0000' pikir Severus

beberapa menit berlalu

'salah... mungkin aku harus cari cara lain' pikir Severus lalu ia mengendap endap keluar dari kamarnya

'rantai ini panjang juga' pikirnya, dia melihat sekeliling 'tidak ada siapa... ehh!' dia cukup kaget setelah melihat James yang ada di sofa, sedang tertidur.

'kenapa dia tidur disini? padahal tempat ini memiliki banyak kamar kan?' pikirnya

'saat tidur pun wajahnya bercahaya sekali ya. .'

Severus menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya 'apa yang kupikirkan! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum dia bangun'

Dia melihat sekeliling 'ahh! itu ponsel ku' lalu ia berjalan ke arah ponselnya.

'krang' ada suara kecil dari rantainya. Ternyata rantinya tak sampai kesana.

'tch!' lalu severus agak berjinjit dan codong ke depan (itu loh gaya pesawat terbang tapi versi tangannya berusa menggapai sesuatu di depannya)

lalu ditumpuan 1 kakinya yang keseleo itu, terasa sakit dan sepontan Severus jatuh dengan suara teriakan kecil.

James terbangun sambil mengucek matanya "sudah pagi...?" lalu James melihat Severus "ahh selamat pagi Severus~ tidur mu nyenyak?" tanya James dengan nada lembut sambil berjalan ke arah Severus

Severus menatap James dengan deathglare "kau kira aku bisa tidur nyenyak dikeadaan seperti ini?" kata Severus dengan nada sarcasm

"kenapa? apa tempat tidurnya keras? atau bantalnya tidak pas?" tanya James khawatir

"ini!" Severus menunjuk kakinya yang diraintai "ada yang kau mau katakan lagi?" masih dengan nada sarcasm yang sama

James melihat rantai itu lalu tersenyum lembut "ahh~ cocok sekali untukmu Severus" kata James

'ini bukan saatnya memuji bodoh! apa jangan jangan orang ini tak mengerti bahasa manusia ya!?' Severus mencak mencak dalam hatinya

~_~_~_~_~_~

'pangeran yang asli sungguh beda dengan yang dibayangngan ku...'

"saya bawakan baju ganti"kata seorang pelayan

'mungkin, orang yang bisa diajak bicara!' pikir Severus "pelayan!" kata Severus

pelayan itu menoleh lalu berkata "mohon maaf karena tidak ada baju baru. sekarang juga akan saya panggilkan penjahit"

"bukan, bukan itu" kata Severus

"Aku tidak mengerti di negaramu tapi di Jepang ini sebuah kejahatan!" kata Severus

"ah... kalau begitu, tidak perlu khawatir. Akan segera saya tutupi" kata pelayan itu

'orang ini juga tak mengerti bahasa manusia ya!?' pikir Severus agak jengkel

"laki laki malang yang tidak memiliki saudara membuat pangeran negeri lain jatuh cinta. Bukankah ini bagaikan cerita Cinderella man? Lalu Cinderella man pun menikah dengan sang pangeran... dan menjadi bahagia bersama? Akankah ceritanya berakhir begitu?" kata sang pelayan.

Kata kata pelayan itu membuat Severus terdiam lalu berpikir sejenak.

~_~_~_~_~_~

"Seevy~ mau makan tidak?" tanya James

"tidak usah. dan jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu" kata Severus dingin

"ehh?"

Severus menoleh ke James "Aku tidak ingin apa pun darimu. Aku juga tidak akan menjadi seperti yang kau harapkan." kata Severus

"lalu apa yang kau inginkan untuk makan, Seevy?" James bertanya dengan senyum lembut

'baiklah! kesempatan!' "aku menginginkan telepon" kata Severus

"telepon?"

'carilah alasan Sev! sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!' pikir Severus "uhh... setelah melihat berita kebakaran, pasti mereka khawatir. Lihatlah! kalau ada laporan mengenai orang yang hilang..." omongan Severus terputus karena James sudah menjawab

"Ah, soal itu... aku sudah menghubungi direktur sekolah dan mengatakan kau akan beristirahat dulu beberapa hari~ Aku juga meminta induk semangmu untuk menghubungiku bila ada apa apa. semuanya beres~" kata James

"ada lagi yang ingin kau hubungi Seevy?" tanya James

'Aku tak memiliki saudara satu pun... kerabat yang bisa dihubungi pun tak ada... sepulang sekolah, hari libur selalu kuhabiskan untuk belajar dan kerja sampingan... bahkan teman dekat juga tak ada... bila aku menghilangpun... tak ada yang mencariku...' pikir Severus

~_~_~_~_~

 _'tok tok'_ Suara hantaman antara 2 benda dari arah kamar mandi

"tidak bisa ya? bergetar pun tidak ya.. rantainya juga tahan air"

terlihat Severus sedang memukul mukul rantai elektroniknya menggunakan shower

'aku harus mencari tahu kode untuk melepaskannya.' pikir Severus selagi mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan hairdryer

'lagi pula, kenapa aku yang dipilih olehnya? Aku sama sekali tidak populer. Apa hanya kebetulan? Atau karena aku tak memiliki saudara maka urusan lebih cepat dan mudah selesai' pikir Severus negative thinking

'atau kah karena... "aku telah jatuh cinta padamu"' Sedikit memerah saat dia memikirkan kata kata itu

'tidak mungkin, pasti ada sesuatu di balik semua ini' pikir Severus sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi

betapa kagetnya Severus, di depan pintu ada James yang langsung menggendongnya ala bride style dan berjalan ke kamar.

'ehh! apa!' pikir Severus kaget

James merebahkan Severus di kasur

'ini! jangan jangan...!'

James mengusap pipi Severus, lalu duduk di samping Severus "masih sedikit memar ya, kakimu" kata James

"eh?"

James berdiri "Aku ada di sebelah. kalau ada apa apa panggil saja ya. selamat tidur." kata James lalu keluar dari kamar Severus

'me-mengagetkan...' Pikir Severus sambil meraba bagian lehernya

'ahh... cincin ibu sudah tak ada ya...' lalu Severus menghadap samping

'karena dirantai pintunya tetap dibuka?'

'kami terhubung... dari balik pintu, aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya' "selamat tidur" kata Severus kecil 'sudah berapa lama aku tak mengatakannya ya...?'

~_~_~_~_~

Sudah 3 hari Severus di tempat ini. Dan sekarang dia sedang berada di Resort Pribadi

'inilah surga duniawi' Pikir Severus sambil menyesap jus labunya

mengapa Severus bisa berfikir seperti itu?? itu dikarenakan saat Severus berkata ' _aku tak ada kegiatan'_ maka buku, game, dvd, dan sebagainya akan segera disiapkan untuknya.

di saat Severus berkata _'aku ingin memakan sesuatu yang ingin aku makan'_ satu persatu makanan akan datang dan tersedia untukku.

'Kalau saja rantai di kaki ini tak ada, kehidupanku pasti benar benar seperti seorang pangeran.' pikir Severus sambil memakan mangga

"Severus~ lihat~ aku membuat bunga dari semangka~" Kata James senang

Severus menoleh ke James dan berkata "iya, hebat sekali" kata Severus tak penuh niat dengan wajah datar.

"hehe~ aku memang ahli menggunakan pisau" kata James dengan suara ceria

"ohh." jawab Severus

James itu pangeran yang sopan. Severus diperlakukan sangat baik, sampai sampai Severus mengangkat beban seberat sumpit pun tak diperbolehkan. Severus bergerak sedikit saja akan langsunh digendong ala bride style~

Severus berfikir dan menggali memorinya agar bisa kabur dari sini. Tetapi dia selalu saja teringat wajah James yang tersenyum sambil berkata _'lihat badanmu sudah tak bisa pergi kemanapun lagi~'_ itu sungguh sebuah penghinaan bagi Severus.

'pertama tama, aku harus melepaskan rantai kaki ini. Aku harus bertindak di saat yang benar benar tepat.' pikir Severus

"pangeran James. Ayo kita bertanding" kata Severus sambil menyodorkan Controller ke James.

"bertanding??" James bertanya tak mengerti

'walaupun dia seorang pangeran, pasti dia memiliki kelemahan. Akan kubuat dia lengah supaya aku mendapatkan kode pelepas rantai ini!' putus Severus dengan semangat tinggi yang disamarkan dengan wajah flatnya

"kalau aku menang..." Kata Severus (Pembaca yang menentukan ya)

5 menit kemuadian.

"lebih susah dari pistol asli ya..." Kata James dengan wajah bersinar seperti biasa

James menang dari Severus. Dengan score perfect, yaitu 1000 - 0.

Severus kaget, tapi masih memasang wajah flatnya yang angkuh dan hanya memelototi James.

'dia pasti hanya beruntung!'

"baiklah, kita coba catur!"

7 menit kemudian

Skamat! James menang lagi

"kita coba Pocker!"

3 menit kemudian

'ekspresinya tak terbaca... kenapa begini...' pikir Severus

Severus Kalah Lagi

"Kita coba Jenga!"

9 menit kemudian

"ahh!" **_'bruak!'_** Tumpukan Jenganya jatuh saat Severus menarik 1 balok jenga.

Severus kalah lagi

"kita coba menggambar!" Kata Severus again

13 menit kemudian

Severus Kalah.

"Kita coba mengupas apel!"

1 menit kemudian

"ahh..." Severus kalah, karena kulit apelnya terputus di tengah.

Skip Time

setelah banyak mengadu kekuatan non fisik (otak)

'Pangeran yang tak tertandingi!' Pikir Severus kesal

"anu... kalau Severus yang kalah..." Kata James

"Bagaimana kalau aku berlutut?" Tanya Severus

"berlutut?" tanya James

"iya. hebat ya, bisa segalanya" kata Severus kesal

"soalnya aku seorang pangeran " kata James sambil senyum

"cepat atau lambat aku akan berada di atas taktah, dan aku akan memiliki tanggung jawab untuk memerintah rakyatku" kata James

Severus menatap James

"Kerajaan Altennia aadalah kerajaan di atas pulau kecil di laut atlantik. Kerajaan ini terkenal akan kekayaan dan alamnya yang keras. Rakyatnya bekerja giat dalam kehidupan" kata James

"seorang raja bukan hanya menduduki takhta, tapi juga menjadi landasan jiwa." kata James

"ahh, daripada itu, ayo kita ganti perban kakimu itu Severus" kata James sambil mengambil kotak p3k

'kupikir dia menjadi pangeran hanya karena kebetulan ayahnya seorang raja. Sejak lahir dia punya segalanya, selalu mendapatkan apapun keinginannya, egois, keras kepala, berpikir bahwa dia adalah pusat dunia, daan orang brengsek yang sesat... tadinya kupikir begitu...' pikir Severus

"maafkan aku..." kata Severus kecil hampir tak terdengar tetapi James bisa mendengar suara itu

"Raja yang bertanggung jawab tidak boleh meninggalkan kerajaan dan memiliki keinginan duniawi. Hanya pada saat dia menhadi putra mahkota saja dia bisa pergi keluar dari negeri" Kata Severus, lalu dia duduk di atas sofanya dan menurunkan kakinya yang diperban ke James

"maka dari itu sekarang kau melakuman apa pun yang kaukau mau?" tanya Severus

"aha haha" James tertawa kecil. Ia menggantikan perban Severus

"tetapi unuk menjadi raja masih sangat lama, bukan?" tanya Severus

James mengangguk "ya, begitulah. Tapi ayahku menjadi penerus takhta dari raja sebelumnya pada usia 20tahun. ini... mungkin akan menjadi kunjunganku ke Jepang yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya..." katanya sambil memperban kaki Severus

Severus merasakan dadanya tiba tiba nyeri 'kebahagiaan yang hanya sesaat ini bagaikan... mantra ajaib cinderella'

"maka dari itu, sebelumnya--" "saat pangeran manjadi raja, rakyatnya pun pasti bahagia" kata James terpotong dengan perkataan Severus

James sedikit shock lalu tersenyum lembut "terima kasih".

~_~_~_~

sudah tepat jam 11.00 malam. Tapi Severus belum juga bisa memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan pangeran sedang keluar entah kemana.

Severus terus berfikir, mengenai dogeng kecil yang sering diceritakan ibunya itu 'di saat jam telah melewati jam 12, sepatu kaxa Cinderella tertinggal. Tetapi bagaimana dengan sang pangeran? Masa depannya sudah ditentukan. Yang bisa dilakukan pangeran hanyalah memilih Cinderella.' Pikir Severus

'lalu apa kebahagiaan sang pangeran?' tanya Severus dalam pikirannya.

~~TBC~~

uah... maaf ya kalau kali ini lebih pendek ceritanya.

maaf juga kalau masih banyak typo dan kesalahan dalam ejaan.

maaf juga ceritanya pendek banget. dari 1 minggu lalu soalnya pr numpuk. Apalagi niat menulis agak nurun. Dan belakangan ini aku punya banyak masalah. otakku dan jiwaku yang baru berumur 13thn ini tak bisa menahan semua ini.

Haha, malah jadi curhat, maaf ya~ btw, mungkin chap berikutnya bakal lebih lama keluar. Maafkan aku sebagai author yang tak bertanggung jawab ini.

ahh, don't forget to RnR kay~ kalau kalian niat aja sih~


End file.
